


What's In A Name?

by Gay_Crime_Angels



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No beta we fall like Sherlock, Not Beta Read, had the idea before I saw the post but..., im sorry i had to...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Crime_Angels/pseuds/Gay_Crime_Angels
Summary: “John "H" Watson?” he questioned for the 247th time. And yes, he had been counting.“Yep,” Was John’s only reply........................“John,” He said suddenly, shattering the comfortable silence that had settled in their flat, “I have been trying to figure out what your middle name could be for months now.  I have gone through almost every test and name I can think of.  It is constantly in the back of my head, and I believe I have found a solution to my problem,” Sherlock trailed off as he caught John’s eye.“What is that, Sherlock?  What is your solution?  And do not say a seven percent one either,” John smirked but was obviously curious.  He turned to face Sherlock, giving the taller man his full attention.“Well, John, I have been thinking for quite some time about this.  I now know this is the best way to ask,” Sherlock was looking into his eyes for any clues as to what was going on in John’s mind.  Sherlock blinked quickly and scratched the back of his head, “Well John, the only solution I can see is for me to turn that mystery name into something more familiar. How does John Holmes Watson sound?”
Relationships: Greg Lestrade & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 81





	What's In A Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I had this mostly written in a google doc a while ago, but I forgot about it until I saw a text post on Instagram that had a similar concept. I had the bright idea of commenting that I was writing something following my idea. This resulted in a few people asking for links, and I know what it's like to be looking for a fic following a certain prompt, so I decided to finish this and post it.
> 
> Thank you to all the people who asked for this to be posted because I probably would have never finished it otherwise.
> 
> You guys are lucky that I like to procrastinate on my homework.
> 
> Hope that you all enjoy this!

Sherlock had known John for almost two years now. One of the things that had always bothered him, was that he had never been able to deduce John’s middle name. Even when they had finally gotten their heads out of their arses and started dating a little less than a year ago, John still refused to tell him.

“John "H" Watson?” he questioned for the 247th time. And yes, he had been counting.

“Yep,” Was John’s only reply. 

Bored out of his mind during a gap in between cases, Sherlock was determined to find out this little mystery of John’s name. John makes him happier than he has ever been and he wants to know everything about him. He refuses to ask Mycroft for help because the prick would gloat, so he keeps guessing.

“Henry?” 

“Shut up.”

“Humphrey?”

“Shut up.”

“Higgins?” 

“Go away!”

\----------------------------------

He was incredibly frustrated. He had been dating John for a year and a half now, and he was hardly any closer to finding out John’s middle name. They were currently cuddling on the sofa reading books. Sherlock looked over to John and made up his mind to act upon the plan that had been lingering in the back of his mind palace for a few months.

“John,” He said suddenly, shattering the comfortable silence that had settled in their flat, “I have been trying to figure out what your middle name could be for months now. I have gone through almost every test and name I can think of. It is constantly in the back of my head, and I believe I have found a solution to my problem,” Sherlock trailed off as he caught John’s eye.

“What is that, Sherlock? What is your solution? And do not say a seven percent one either,” John smirked but was obviously curious. He turned to face Sherlock, giving the taller man his full attention.

“Well, John, I have been thinking for quite some time about this. I now know this is the best way to ask,” Sherlock was looking into his eyes for any clues as to what was going on in John’s mind. Sherlock blinked quickly and scratched the back of his head, “Well John, the only solution I can see is for me to turn that mystery name into something more familiar. How does John Holmes Watson sound?” Sherlock had looked away when John’s breath hitched, not wanting to see the rejection and disgust he believed would be there.

John was suddenly grabbing his face and turning it towards him. Sherlock braced himself for rage or hatred in John’s eyes but was met with sparkling blue eyes. John’s eyes really were beautiful. Sherlock smiled softly at John.

John was too shocked to speak, so he did the only thing he could think of. He kissed Sherlock. Hard. Sherlock kissed him back with passion, trying to show his love for John with the kiss. When they finally had to breathe, their lips parted and they rested their foreheads together, smiling.

“Did you just propose, Sherlock?”

“Possibly”

“Then I say yes, Sherlock Holmes, I will marry you.”

“Did you just accept?”

“Did you not hear me the first time? Of bloody course I want to marry you! I love you, Sherlock Holmes. I love you more than you could possibly imagine.”

“I know how that feels, John. When we first met, I told you that I was married to my work, but without you, I cannot focus on The Work. John, I let sentiment control my actions and it gave me you. You are the love of my life.”

“That was beautiful, Sherlock. It really was. Oh and if you were wondering still, my middle name, it’s Hamish,”

Sherlock cringed at that name and patted John’s shoulder in mock sympathy, “It’s more normal than my middle name. It isn’t as odd as me.”

“What could be a more strange name than Hamish?” John asked incredulously.

“Sherlock is a pretty strange name,”

“I said middle name, not first,”

“I know, John. My full name is William Sherlock Scott Holmes. The name William was always too boring, too ordinary. When I was younger, I was a freak with a normal name, which made me even weirder. Now I am the freak with an odd name so it is not as strange. So I keep the name William hidden in my mind and go by Sherlock. And John, please do not call me William. As far as I am concerned, my middle and first names are reversed, so my name is Sherlock W. Holmes.”

“Nope,” John said, popping the P.

“What do you mean ‘nope’,” Sherlock stared at the man in confusion.

“Well, as far as I am concerned, your name will very soon be Sherlock Watson-Holmes,” John paused with a chuckle, “I think this is our destiny, Sherlock. Think about it, John H Watson and Sherlock W Holmes. We already had the other’s initial in our names. Now, all we have to do is get married and make it official.”

“You are correct. I had not noticed this fact earlier, but I also feel as if we are destined to be together. How soon would you like the wedding to be?”

“How soon can we have it?”

“As soon as Friday, so six days. Mycroft and Lestrade can secure a venue, set it up, and buy supplies, Molly can handle the decorations, cake, Mrs. Hudson can handle flowers and guests, Angelo can provide food, and that leaves us to find suitable clothing, choose our best men, and buy rings.”

“Sounds great Sherlock. I have one condition though,” Sherlock frowned at this and John giggled at his pouting face, “Nothing bad, Sherlock. I just would like to request that we tell Greg, Mycroft, Molly, Mrs. Hudson, Angelo, Anderson, and Donovan in person.”

“I do not know who Greg is, but we should also inform Lestrade. Mycroft probably already knows but we can stop by his office anyway, Mrs. Hudson would probably kill us if we did not tell her in person so we should definitely tell her, and we can tell Molly and Angelo as well, but why the hell did you include Anderson and Donovan in your list? They hate me!”

“I know, but just imagine their faces, Sherlock. Imagine their faces when you, the self-proclaimed sociopath reveal to them that you are my fiance. Remember their faces when they found out we were dating? Imagine how much funnier it will be when they find out we are getting married.”

Sherlock's grin looked exactly like the grinch when he first got the idea to steal Christmas. It was hilarious looking at his face. John burst into laughter, startling Sherlock who yelped and fell off the couch, grabbing John by the wrist and pulling him down as well. They landed on the floor with a loud thump.

They kept laughing until Mrs. Hudson appeared in the doorway holding a plate of biscuits.

“Yoo-hoo! Boys? Are you two alright?” She smiled, pleased with how happy Sherlock looked at the moment.

“Uh...Yeah, Mrs. H….We’re all...We’re all good here,” John said in between giggles.

“What are you two laughing about?”

“We were remembering Anderson and Donovan's faces when they found out we were dating and then thought of how much funnier their reaction will be when we tell them that we’re getting married,” Sherlock replied

Mrs. Hudson dropped the plate in shock, and Sherlock quickly reacted, shifting his body so that he was on top of John and he caught the plate before it could hit the ground. He set down the plate and scrambled up to Mrs. Hudson who hadn’t even blinked. 

“Mrs. Hudson? Are you alright?” Sherlock asked, concern evident in his voice. 

“Oh Sherlock dear, are you boys really getting married? I’m so happy for you two! Is there anything I can do to help? Do you two know a date yet? Do you know where you want to have the wedding? Who proposed? Tell me everything!” As Mrs. Hudson rattled off questions, John sat up and moved the forgotten plate of cookies into the kitchen. 

When he came back, Sherlock was settling Mrs. Hudson onto the couch. 

“Well Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock proposed to me, we want to get married quickly so we have decided on this Friday, we haven’t decided on a venue yet, and you are the first person we have told. We will most likely need you to help Molly with decorations along with the guest list and flowers. Could you do that?”

“Definitely boys. Oh, I’m so proud of the two of you! Congratulations! And when are you telling the others?”

Before John could respond, Sherlock answered her question, “Right now actually. We are going to go find rings and then we will stop by the crime scene Lestrade just texted me about. That will take care of Lestrade, Donovan, and Anderson. Then we can go with the body to the morgue to tell Molly. John, we should wear the rings to see if Lestrade actually notices anything before we tell them.” Sherlock smirked, his plan forming in his head. 

“You would be willing to show up late to a crime scene?” John asked in surprise, “Because we can get rings after if you want to go solve the crime.”

“I want to get the rings first, John”

“Alright, Sherlock,” John paused, “What about Mycroft? How are you planning on telling him?”?”

“You will see when it happens. If he does have surveillance on us I would wish for what I have planned to remain a secret. We will visit him after we tell Molly,”

“Alright then, let’s get going. I can’t wait to see you wearing an engagement ring,”

“Goodbye, boys! Have fun!”

“Afternoon Mrs. Hudson! We will be back once Sherlock solves the case!” John yelled from the bottom of the stairs. 

\--------------------------------

Sherlock used his magical cab-calling powers and summoned a cab immediately and the two hopped in and drove off in search of rings. Once the cab had arrived, they excitedly hopped out after paying the cabbie. They walked inside hand in hand to pick out their engagement rings; they had decided to do two rings, an engagement ring and a wedding ring.

Once they had picked their rings, a simple golden band for John and an identical silver one for Sherlock, they made their way to the crime scene.

\-------------------------------

“Ah, Sherlock, John, glad you boys could come. I almost thought you weren’t going to show up,” Lestrade had said while walking over to them. Donovan and Anderson were following close behind him, protesting loudly about Sherlock’s presence.

“What are you doing here, Freak? Come to show off?” Donovan sneered.

Sherlock flipped her off and smiled at her, “Come now Donovan, at least try to be original once in a while. It’s getting rather boring. Now, now, let’s go see this body,” Sherlock was still grinning as he ducked under the tape. He held it up for John and then did something that surprised everyone. He nodded at Anderson and Donovan before saying, “Have a good day, Anderson, Donovan,”

Lestrade gaped but took Sherlock’s pleasantness to be connected to the reason the couple had been late. If the two had shown up on time, he would have assumed Sherlock was high. 

“Sherlock and John you can follow me. Anderson, Donovan head in there and prep the crew,”

“Yes, sir,” The two NSY employees responded in sync.

“Ok Greg, lead the way,” Sherlock had replied in a rather chipper mood. Lestrade stood in confusion.

“Come on, Lestrade. We do not have all day,” Sherlock said, taking the lead into the building.

“John? Is there something wrong with Sherlock?”  
“Oh, no. Don’t worry. As Sherlock always says, you see but you do not observe, mate. Don’t worry. You will know what’s happening with Sherlock soon enough,” John said in a reassuring tone when he noticed the concern on his friend’s face.

“Ok, John. We should hurry inside. Don’t want to miss Sherlock’s deductions,”

“Nope, don’t want to miss those,” John said before patting Greg on the shoulder and heading inside.

Once inside, John quickly could hear Sherlock complaining about how everyone was an idiot. He shook his head fondly before entering the room with Lestrade just behind him. Sherlock quickly noticed him and they made eye contact. Sherlock’s piercing gaze locked onto his and they stared for a moment before Lestrade cleared his throat. Sherlock broke from the trance and beckoned John over to get the medical perspective on the body. 

As John performed his examination, Sherlock leaned close and whispered in his ear, “How should we tell them?”

“Don’t worry, Sherlock. I’ve got a plan,” John whispered back before he announced his findings, “Ok, so we have a young female, early twenties, cause of death is strangulation, but there are no signs of a struggle, so she was probably drugged.” Sherlock nodded his agreement and stood up beside him.

John walked over to Greg, dragging Sherlock behind him. Anderson and Donovan were standing close and very obviously eavesdropping on the conversation. John smirked, his plan was going perfectly.

“Hey, Lestrade? I’ve got a favor to ask you. It’s not related to the case but it is important. Can you help?”

“Sure, mate. Anything. What do you need?”

“Will you do me the honor of being my best man?”

Lestrade stood there, frozen in shock. Then there was a thump from beside them. Anderson had quite literally passed out in shock. Sherlock turned at the noise, and was cackling like a madman while Donovan stared at the two of them in surprise.

Lestrade finally broke out of his trance and grabbed both John and Sherlock into a big hug. “Of course, John. Congratulations to you two. You deserve this. Who else knows? When is the wedding?” Lestrade kept on bombarding them with the exact same questions Mrs. Hudson had asked earlier. He got the same responses.

Anderson groaned from the floor. Donovan helped him up and they reluctantly muttered their congratulations. 

“Thank you, Lestrade."

"I'm really happy for you, mate."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked this!
> 
> You've gotten this far, might as well leave kudos and comment your thoughts.
> 
> I live for comments and feedback so anything would be really appreciated.
> 
> I MAY write a follow-up chapter that has them telling Mycroft, Molly, and Angelo plus the actual wedding, but I'm very lazy so maybe not. Tell me if you want a sequel in the comments.


End file.
